Various features and devices associated with internal combustion engines, such as high pressure fuel pumps, are driven by applied rotational forces. Timing and frequency of the operation of a given fuel pump may be determined by an associated accessory drivetrain that operatively couples various functionalities to the rotational output of an internal combustion engine. Servicing a fuel pump typically includes time and labor intensive procedures to properly remove and replace the fuel pump.